1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental hygienic appliances and more particularly to a single appliance readily adaptable for multiple oral hygiene tasks.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
The toothbrush constituted the universal oral hygiene appliance. Usage of the toothbrush has been augmented by the employment of dental floss as well as toothpicks.
The need for a portable personal dental hygiene appliance led to the development of personal dental picks, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,548 and U.S. Pat. Des. 350,415, both of which issued to Applicant herein. Additional personal oral hygiene products included dental scalers, tongue cleansers, e.g. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 354,624, abrasive tooth stain removers, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,291, portable battery powered tooth polishers, interdental stimulators, e.g. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 110,936, interproximal brushes, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,358, and the like.
The multiplicity of available personal oral hygiene tools rendered it cumbersome to carry on one's person the appropriate tool for each occasion. There was a need, therefore, for a portable oral hygiene appliance which could be utilized for a multiplicity of oral hygiene tasks.